Silver St. Cloud (New Earth)
Bruce Wayne and breakup Eventually she became involved in a romantic relationship with Bruce and when he went to Graytowers seeking medical help, Silver tried to reach him, but she was forbidden to see him. When Bruce was apparently back at the Wayne Foundation, Silver showed up unannounced, which caused Bruce to break up with her. Silver was heart-broken, but she suspected that Bruce's “strange” behavior was somewhat connected to his time at Graytowers. She tried to get information from the place, without success and she turned to the only person she could think of: Bruce's ward, Dick Grayson. However, Grayson brushed the news without much apparent though and right after their conversation, Silver was attacked by some of Hugo Strange's Monster Men. Strange was the man behind Bruce's disappearance and he wanted to get rid of Silver. As such, Silver was also taken to Graytowers, but once Robin uncovered the whole operation, Silver was rescued along with all the other people that were held prisoners. Silver was then taken to the Gotham General Hospital, where she was treated to remove any trace of Strange's monster serum from her body and after a couple of days, she was allowed to receive visits and Bruce wasted no time in going to visit her in order to spend a private moment with her. Later while on a date with Bruce, Silver interrogated him about his connections with Commissioner Gordon and Batman, as she suspected something. Silver's suspicions were confirmed when she witnessed the fight between Batman and the recently escaped Deadshot. After the fight was over, Silver deduced the truth that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Hours later, Silver was confronted in her apartment by Batman, who wanted to make sure she didn't know the truth. Silver lied to Batman, making him believe that she was not aware that he is Bruce Wayne, out of her love for him. After Batman left, Silver decided to leave town for a while, but her vehicle crashed on the outskirts of Gotham, forcing her to hitch a ride. Soon, a vehicle stopped and Silver recognized the driver as Rupert Thorne, chairman of the city council, and she asked him for a ride. On their way to Ohio, Silver showed her support for Batman, which caused her to be kicked out of Thorne's car. Silver was forced to return to Gotham in a cab and, upon arriving, she witnessed the confrontation between Batman and Joker, ending with the latter's apparent demise. After this, Silver talked with Batman, revealing to him her knowledge of the truth and despite their strong feelings for each other, Silver was forced to break up with Batman, as she couldn't stand the thought of losing him because of his crusade. Love on Hold Years later, St. Cloud returned to Gotham with her then-fiancé, U.S. Senator Evan Gregory. Gregory was on a political campaign running for Governor, but he ran into some complications when his opponent turned out to be the Joker. After being doused with the Scarecrow's fear gas, St. Cloud rediscovered her passion for Wayne, and decided to cut off her engagement to Gregory. Right after informing Gregory of the devastating news, St. Cloud was abducted by the Joker, who planned to use her to pressure Gregory into dropping out. Gregory went after the Joker, but he tragically lost his right arm and leg before he and Silver were rescued by Batman. Batman asked St. Cloud to stay with Gregory while he recovers, reasoning that Gregory needed her now and that they can wait until the current crisis has passed. St. Cloud was furious at the notion of being "loaned out" to another man. Later, Gregory died, and she went to meet Wayne after that. St. Cloud and Wayne rekindled their relationship after Gregory's death. St. Cloud now understood Wayne's responsibilities as Batman and was more than content to have him during daytime while Gotham had him at night. Wayne seriously considered giving up the mantle of the bat and settling with St. Cloud for good, especially since a new vigilante, Baphomet, had turned up and impressed both Batman and Robin with his crime-fighting abilities. Wayne finally proposed to Silver and invited Baphomet to his Batcave to formally introduce himself and St. Cloud to Baphomet. However, Baphomet then revealed himself as the villain Onomatopoeia and instantly stabbed St. Cloud. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Batman has remarked that he would've liked to start a family with her. * St. Cloud's apparent death was the cliffhanger ending of the first half of the Widening Gyre storyline. The second half of Widening Gyre is still forthcoming. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Silver St. Cloud | Links = }} Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:1977 Character Debuts